baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
June 5
1800s 1900s 1910s *1916 - In Cleveland, Babe Ruth of the Boston Red Sox shuts out the Indians, 5–0, on five hits, and has now thrown 24 straight scoreless innings. He is 2-for-3 at the plate. 1920 1930s *1935 - Chicago White Sox rookie pitcher John Whitehead, who had won his first eight starts, loses to the St. Louis Browns, 2–0. *1936 - Lou Gehrig plays in his 1,700th consecutive game, as the Yankees beat the Indians, 4–3. 1940s *1948 - Richie Ashburn of the Philadelphia Phillies hits safely for the 23rd straight game in a Phillies 6–5 win over the Cubs at Wrigley Field, setting a 20th-century National League record for a rookie. *1949 - Commissioner Happy Chandler lifts the ban on all players who jumped to the Mexican League, starting in 1946. Only Sal Maglie will make a significant mark after the exile. Lou Klein will be the first jumper to make a major-league box score, successfully pinch-hitting on June 16. 1950s *1954 - Boston Red Sox outfielder Ted Williams catches pneumonia, sidelining him for three weeks. *1957 - In Jersey City, Don Drysdale pitches the first of his 49 major-league shutouts, as the Dodgers win 4–0 over the Cubs. *1958 - At Yankee Stadium, New York routs White Sox starter Early Wynn for a 12–5 victory. In the third inning, Mickey Mantle legs out his third inside-the-park home run in a month. 1960s *1963 - At Baltimore's Memorial Stadium, Mickey Mantle fractures a bone in his left foot and suffers ligament and cartilage damage to the left knee running into the chain link fence chasing down a Brooks Robinson drive. Mantle will be out for 61 games. Whitey Ford beats Milt Pappas and the Orioles, 4–3, as the Yankees return to first place. *1966 - In a 10–5 Pittsburgh win over the Astros, Willie Stargell goes 5-for-5, giving him nine consecutive hits in two days. 1970s *1974 - Oakland's Reggie Jackson and Bill North engage in a clubhouse fight at Detroit. Jackson injures his shoulder, and Ray Fosse, attempting to separate the combatants, suffers a crushed disk in his neck. Fosse will spend 12 weeks on the disabled list, virtually ending his season. *1977 - The Dodgers retire former manager Walter Alston's uniform, number 24, on Old-Timer's Day. 1980s *1981 - Houston Astros pitcher Nolan Ryan passes Early Wynn as major leagues' all-time walks leader, walking two batters in a 3–0 win over the Mets to raise his total to 1,777. Ryan also strike out 10 batters while pitching a five-hitter. *1982 “The Brew Crew” connect for three consecutive home runs, by Robin Yount, Cecil Cooper and Ben Oglivie in the seventh inning, as Milwaukee pounds Oakland, 11–3. Ted Simmons and Gorman Thomas also homer to back Bob McClure's third victory. It is the second time in a week that Milwaukee sluggers have hit three consecutive homers. *1989 - The Toronto SkyDome opens, but the Blue Jays lose 5–3 to the Milwaukee Brewers. Baseball's newest and most modern stadium features a $100 million fully retractable roof, a hotel, the world's largest video display board, and a ‘’Hard Rock Cafe’’. 1990s 2000s *2001: **The Boston Red Sox beat the Detroit Tigers, 4–3, in 18 innings on Shea Hillenbrand's home run over the Green Monster. Tim Wakefield, with a scoreless inning, was the winner. Boston DH Manny Ramírez received four intentional walks, tying the American League mark set by Roger Maris, on May 22, 1962 in baseball. Maris did it in a 12-inning game. The major league record is five, set by Andre Dawson, in a 16-inning game, on May 22, 1990. **At Coors Field, Colorado Rockies pitcher Mike Hampton beat the Houston Astros, 9–4, and hit a pair of home runs. Hampton, who came into the season homerless, now has four homers. The Mets, Hampton's team last year, have a combined five homers from their outfielders. *2006: **Jason Giambi and Andy Phillips each hit a three-run home run in a seven-run second inning, and the host New York Yankees roughed up old nemesis Josh Beckett in a 13–5 rout of the Boston Red Sox. New York had 11 hits for its 12th consecutive game with at least 10, breaking the franchise record of 11 straight games set in May 1937. **Carlos Zambrano held the Houston Astros hitless for 7 1-3 innings before Preston Wilson hit a single, leading the Chicago Cubs to an 8–0 victory at Minute Maid Park. Zambrano struck out eight and helped himself with the bat, hitting a home run with four runs batted in. **Jason Schmidt matched a 102-year-old Giants franchise record with 16 strikeouts, fanning his final three batters to escape a ninth-inning jam and preserve a 2–1 victory over the Florida Marlins. **Eric Gregg, a former National League umpire, died in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, at the age of 55. Known for his big personality, extra-wide strike zone and oversized frame, Gregg worked the 1989 World Series, four NL championship series, two NL division series and one All-Star game. Births *1874 - Jack Chesbro, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1931) *1878 - Billy Maloney, outfielder (d. 1960) *1878 - Fred Mitchell, player and manager (d. 1970) *1903 - Billy Urbanski, outfielder (d. 1973) *1916 - Eddie Joost, All-Star player and manager *1918 - Al Javery, All-Star pitcher (d. 1977) *1924 - Lou Brissie, All-Star pitcher *1941 - Duke Sims, catcher *1966 - Bill Spiers, infielder *1967 - Ray Lankford, All-Star outfielder *1974 - Russ Ortiz, All-Star pitcher Deaths *1944 - Phil Knell, pitcher (b. 1865) *2000 - Don Liddle, pitcher (b. 1925) *2006 - Eric Gregg, umpire (b. 1951)